Birthright: Exile
by BUYA Shinkenshi
Summary: T.O.K. Mere days before the inevitable destruction of Krypton, Scientist JorEl makes a last ditch effort to preserve the Kryptonian way of life. In order to ensure the survival of his infant son, he cloned a sample of KalEl's genetic sequence...
1. Prologue: The End of an Era

**Tales of Krypton**

**Birthright: Exile**

_Summary: Mere days before the inevitable destruction of Krypton, Scientist Jor-El makes a last ditch effort to preserve the Kryptonian way of life. In order to ensure the survival of his infant son, he cloned a sample of Kal-El's genetic sequence and sent it to Earth... Harry Potter/Smallville_

_Prologue: Alpha and Omega:_

_Kryptonian Hall of Knowledge_

_Council of Science Assembly Hall_

Throughout the Assembly loud jeers and cries of outrage rang clear as the lone figure standing in its epicenter franticly tried to plead his case. This cycle had been going on for the past twelve hours and it had finally reached the apex of the conflict the council while divided, still there was enough opposition that his case was nearing dismissal.

And though it seemed that despite his most sincere intentions, most of his pleas of warning and peaceful words had fallen upon numerous deaf ears. He continued on desperately trying to sway at least one more individual, didn't they understand time was of the essence. This was not the moment for argument it was time for decisions and decisiveness.

"Preposterous!"

"Inconceivable!"

"Jor-El, do you truly expect the mighty Council to listen to such falsehoods!"

The cries continued to escalate in frequency and pitch. The man slowly shook his head in disbelief as the realization of his current predicament finally hit him. He took a deep breath and began his argument anew hoping that at least one of the men would take his words to heart.

"Esteemed councilmen implore you, listen to reason. This is the only chance for, we as a people to insure the survival of our race. The planet has grown unstable and it pains me to say, that we are at fault." He paused for a brief moment gazing around the room before continuing.

"There is not much time but we do have a brief window of opportunity, that is if we make haste, and fully implement my proposal. I believe that there would be a reasonable margin of a success."

The High Chancellor, raised his hand slightly and with it all protest began to quiet. The man gave a curt nod towards the speaker, indicating his wish to speak.

"Tell me Jor-El, what exactly are you proposing, I mean to say, why is that you've called a gathering of the Council? Much less, the Council of Twelve. We are all busy men counselor, plead your case and we will hold a vote."

Jor-El turned from the platform and turned towards his peers. "Today, I stand before you all not as a member of the Council, but as a fellow Kryptonian. The situation we now find ourselves is dire indeed. I fear that Krypton's time is nearing it's end, and we must make preparations to be prepare for that day. I nominate that we reinstate the Kryptonian Space Exploratory Program."

The High Chancellor, nodded in thought, before giving his decision.

"Because of who you are Jor-El we will allow you seven solar cycles to complete your analysis and present your findings to the Supreme Chancellor and the Council. Until then we will take your suggestions under advisement."

With that the Chancellor slowly rose from his chair and raised both hands signaling the end to the gathering. All around Jor-El the various councilmen rose from their seats and raised their hands in mimic of the Chancellor. In an instant they were all gone their holographic projections vanishing as the disengaged from the Neural Network.

With a final look around Jor-El slowly shook his head in disbelief, before he too, vanished in the blink of an eye.

_Krypton _

A yellow and red craft rockets through the skyline, before finally breaching the atmosphere.

...SCAPING GRAVITATIONAL FIELD OF KRYPTON. ACCELERATION: 762.4 BIREN/THRIBO TRAJECTORY/; 23.6 AGLEN

As it leaves the planets orbit it begins to drift off course at an alarming rate. Its on board COM systems frantically trying to correct the offset.

**SYSTEM ALERT!**

_WARNING: _VELOCITY INSUFFIENT TO COUNTER GRAVITY OF SUN [CLASSIFICATION: ROA].

The craft begins to veer toward the red sun Roa, as it's life support systems begin to shut down one by one.

_WARNING: _STARDRIVE FAILING.

_WARNING: _STARDRIVE OPERATING AT 68%[PERCTAGE RATE]... 42%...11%...

The craft explodes before it can reach the surface of the sun, its wreckage incinerated upon impact.

"Alter trajectory point-two Algen. Project new course."

.

_WARNING_: SHIELDS FAILING.

Once again the small craft rockets through the vast of space this time meeting its end in a shower of asteroids.

"Again."

_WARNING:_ CLAOKING DEFENSES PENETRATED.

The craft ricochets of one of Kryptons orbiting moons before crashing down onto a passing space of space rock.

"Again."

_WARNING_: ROGUE COMET.

_WARNING_: COLLISION EMMINENT.

Jor-El sighed as he played simulation after simulation, hopeful to find one that would ensure that the craft would finish it's journey intact with it's cargo.

_WARNING_: NUTRITION STORES EXHUASTED.

_WARNING_: FUEL DEPLETED.

He turned to his Bonded as she looked at him with eyes full of love and hope as she held their infant son Kal-El rocking him gently in her arms. He made his way over to her with a grim look upon his face .

"Hopeless. It's hopeless. I warned them, Lara. Over and over again, I can barely count the times I've stood before Zorn and the Council of Twelve. The building pressure at the planet's core. The countless seismic activities occurring at a increasingly frequent rate. The green death that's plaguing the Outlands. "

He slammed his fist down upon the holo-board causing the display to distort. "All of this, could have been avoided if they'd just listened to me. My research, my findings...'under advisement' by an bureaucratic council run by dismissive fools. By, now, we should have an entire fleet at our disposal."

He turned away from the console in irritation, bringing his hands to his face. With pressed fingers to his temples, he began to rub away the tension. With a soft sigh, and something akin to annoyance on his face Jor-El looked to his life-mate with a forlorn expression.

"This all seems wrong somehow. It's happening all too quickly for my tastes. As it so happens I have a contingency plan in the works."

Lara raised a delicate eyebrow at his statement. Rocking the child in her arms softly, she gave Jor-El another disbelieving glance.

"This contingency of yours would it happen to involve my child and that damned replicator."

It was not a question, more of a statement. But, definitely less than her demanding tone. Jor-El's unease became more apparent as she began to circle him, her eyes never leaving his prone form.

She had come across some data scans that Jor-El had left out some cycles beforehand. After briefly scanning through the meaningless jargon, she came upon three simple phrases.

Kal-El...DNA Sequence Structuring...Replicator...

As she came to a stop before her companion, she gave a short reply to his unasked questions.

"I know and you will not use my child in such a way. For Krypton or not, he will not become one of your experiments. This topic is now considered nil and will not be spoken of again."

Jor-El stood impassively as he watched her leave the lab in silence. Once he was sure she had gone, he turned to the console. Looking over his shoulder with a quick glance to ensure his privacy, he began keying in the pass codex needed to access the labs secure tetra-drives.

Almost immediately a data crystal appeared before him. Palm-sized with a hexagonal shape, it was unassuming to those who had no idea what it would contain. With a brief glance once more in the direction of his family, he began to upload the data onto the crystal.

Among other things it contained the genetic sequence of his only child. During his exile to Earth, before his departure after meeting the Kent's, he'd discovered a society of humans with abilities. He believe that with the right sequence he could cause a reaction...

Evans...that was the designated family name... If they were anything like the Kent's there may just be hope...

"Soon... A new age is coming..."

He turned and exited the lab, all the while completely unawares of the flashing symbol located in the utmost corner of the holo-grid. A triumvirate of minuscule dots flashing repeatedly, as a second unauthorized download took place...

A soft cold voice sounded out throughout the corridor.

"A new age indeed..."

End Data link

Closing Statements: OK so what do you think? I took a sabbatical and a little R&R. And now I'm back.

As you can tell there are some differences from the original and I like to think that it's because I'm a different person now, maybe not for the better but that's life. Ne? So Here's the Revamp of T.O.K.,

Exile: Birthright do whatever you want read it, review it, take a shit and sit on it for all I care.

Like I said different person new ideals or perhaps I remained the same and it the world around me that's changed.

Nani itute ketsukaru

JERO (ジェロ)


	2. Chapter One: Visions Of a Distant Star

**Tales of Krypton**

_Summary: Mere days before the inevitable destruction of Krypton, Scientist Jor-El makes a last ditch effort to preserve the Kryptonian way of life. In order to ensure the survival of his infant son, he cloned a sample of Kal-El's genetic sequence and sent it to Earth... Harry Potter/Smallville_

AN: Well I've decided to fore go my original plans and merge the canon's for this particular ficlet into one happy world. At random intervals I'll more than likely post some side bits for story purposes when ever they hit me, just random things to flesh out the storyline a bit. Like how Kon/Harry came to be...Well for the most part Harry will be Harry until it is time for Kon-El to arise...And also the omake chapters will also have previews of future events...including a glimpse at some of DC's more infamous Icons...

And before I forget thanks to my first Six reviewers:

MerryMow; Shura3; henriette; Touch of the Wind; Tolotos;

and Plushie Kitsune. You guys rock ass, know that this ones for you...

Disclaimer: I really hate writing these, but it has to be done so F-it...I don't own Superboy, Superman, the Teen Titans or any other Detective Comics characters I deem worthy to place in this work of fiction, same goes for the characters of Smallville and the World of Harry Potter, as noted by J.K.R. Nor, do I partake of any of the royalties and paydays attributed to said properties, not now or over until the day the I die, or until Jo takes me as her Half-Vampire Cabana Boy...

Chapter One: Visions

_A young boy stands before a tall crystalline structure. All around him the land is a vast frozen wasteland. The glare of the light reflecting off the fortress's crystalline walls, briefly blinds him. The cold air whips around him as he stands alone before the monument. He has no idea was it is or why he is there, but he knows that he is meant to be here, that this place is home, it is here that he will find his answers to his purpose._

_He reaches up to brush the hair from his face. His fingers pausing briefly at the faint scar atop his head. He lowers his hand and looks at it with astonishment. There in the center of his hand directly in the middle of his palm, sit a symbol. A glyph, nothing more, nothing less, granted it is strange and unfamiliar. He cannot help but somehow recognize that he should know its meaning._

_As he stares at the symbol upon his hand, a bright light begins to glow. Yes, he remembers now, this place his been here before. How he does not know, perhaps in a dream, yes a dream is where he has lived these moments before. He waits, the voice shall come now. He remembers the voice, almost fondly, before remembering the pain that comes with it. The voice hurts him, makes him feel angry, hurt, and alone._

_The light becomes a poisonous green glow dully lighting the boy's face with its faint glow. Those rocks the green crystals they make him sick, cause him pain he tries to move away, only to fall to the ground. The crystals glow brighter now as their victim, slowly falls into their grasp. The boy collapses onto the ground with a anguished gasp as he body began to seize up. Just as the pain became almost unbearable, he suddenly finds himself standing in th middle of a large cave. _

_All around him the are more of the strange glyphs. He turns toward the main wall, there in its center the is a large circular emblem. Within each spiral lie more of the glyphs and a octagonal indentation. The boy makes his way toward the wall. Just as he reaches it the pattern begins to glow and swirl. He places his hand on the indentation and a bright light fills the cave. _

_'**WELCOME, MY SON...'**_

_A loud voice rings out from the light. The boy turns to see the wall is gone, replaced by a large room, a stone pillar lies within. _

_**'THE TIME...HAS COME...'**_

_The pillar begins to glow softly. A low hum can be heard._

_**'SOON YOU WILL** **RECIEVE...'**_

_The glow began to fill the room swallowing the boy in its brilliance._

_**'THE CALL IS NEAR...HE APPROACHES...ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY...'**_

_The boy began to scream in pain as his body began to seize and convulse. His skin as if it were on fire. His insides twisting and knotting uncontrollably._

_**'THE TIME OF MAN HAS COME...HE SHALL RULE...A GOD AMONG MEN...THE REIGN BEGINS'**_

The boy bolted upright suddenly and immediately retched upon the floor. He continued to heave until he stomach was emptied and even then his body continued to convulse. The moment he had some sibilance of control he leaned his aching back against the hard oaken dresser. Slowly, he reached up and placed his hand upon the medallion around his neck. The moment his skin touched the small metallic charm an refreshing chill swept through his aching body.

As, the pain began to leave him, he gave a tired sigh.

'At least this one didn't make me scream. At least not like last time.'

The boy's mind wandered back to the beginning of the summer when the dreams began. He'd woken up screaming in pain only to have his family awaken. Must to their displeasure. He'd been punished rather well for that one. As he brought his thoughts to the present, he contemplated the strange glyphs from his dream. The ones very much like his charm, it had been his mother's,

He'd found it during a trip to the attic, he'd taken to going there to seek solitude and peace. As he sat there most nights he would stare at the stars and feel somewhat at peace with the world. It reminded him of flying, oh, how he wished that one day he would soar amongst the clouds free. No worries, fears or anxieties to hold him back. He gazed longingly at the broomstick propped against the wall.

Sighing, softly as he took in his surroundings, the boy began to contemplate his next course of action. These dreams had become more frequent and now their after effects had begun to take a toll on his body. He sat there for a moment, before resigning himself to the task at hand.

With an audible grunt the boy pulled himself to his feet and made his way to the desk in the opposite corner of the room. Taking a quill in his hand he began to scribble a note upon a sheet of parchment. If there was anyone who could possibly explain these strange goings on it would be him.

The boy rolled up the parchment and offered it to the white owl next on the open window sill.

"Here girl take this to Professor Dumbleodre. Maybe he can help..."

The boy broke off his train of thought when he remembered exactly who he was referring to. No Dumbledore wouldn't be assisting anymore. Severus Snape had made sure of that. Now with Dumbledore and Sirius gone, he was without a voice of guidance. He was all alone and he had no idea what to do next.

Everything had finally come to a head and now it seemed as if everything now rested on his shoulders. Voldemort and his Deatheathers, the Hocruxes, The Prophecy, the Ministry, school, life in general had finally caught up to him and now he didn't have one person left who could possibly understand what he was feeling.

Despite all the comforting letters and heart felt apologies that he received from his friends it still remained a constant fact that no matter how hard they, tried they could never, and would never understand what he was feeling and comprehend exactly what it meant to be _The-Boy-Who-Lived. _

_'I'd bet Ron would sure love a go at that one.' _the boy scoffed as his thoughts turned to his red-haired best friend. _'look at me I'm Ron Weasley 'The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived'_ _Sod Off Malfoy I'm richer and more popular than you.' _

The boy sighed again and resolved himself to standing. He began to push himself of the floor when he suddenly dropped to the floor and began to writhe in pain. Unable to scream for help as his vocal cords constricted tightly, not that it would have done him any good to do so.

It seemed as if his body had a mind of it's own twisting and contorting. His many muscles and limbs clenching and tightening to various degrees. As he grit his teeth to try and block out the pain, it ended no more than a brief moments time it had come and gone like that. He lay there gasping for air for some time before attempting to stand again. As he stood there with one hand pressed to the desk to support his weight, he raised his eyes skyward in an silent plea to whatever deity was watching.

_'I wonder if this is all part of the BWL package if so Ron and any other disillusioned fool can have it. God it hurts so much. Whoever is doing this please stop. I can't take this anymore. Please just tell me what do you want from me.'_

He gave a cry as his eyes rolled up into his head and his legs began to buckle. His head making a dull thud as it connected with the wooden boards of the floor. Already too far gone to notice his surroundings slightly warp as his vision began to fade. His never noticed the medallion around his neck began to glow. The only thing his barely lucid mind could comprehend before it shut down was the voice whispering in his ear... Almost to faint to hear clearly...

_'THE TIME HAS COME...FOR YOU TO FULFILL YOUR DESTINY...SIX SOLAR CYCLES...'_

The clock on the nightstand rolled over to _00:00. _Midnight July 25th. Six days till the boy's 17th birthday.

'On the eve of your birth you, shall awaken'

End Chapter

AN: So what do you guys think. I wants some feedback on what you guys think of the story so far. I'm trying to make it as fluid as possible with the transition from Harry Potter to Kon-El. I'm using my extensive comics knowledge to try and stay as true to the characters as possible but at the same time make each my own...Anyway hopefully updates will be a little more frequent...Till Next Time...


	3. Chapter Two: A New Dawn

**Tales of Krypton**

_Summary: Mere days before the inevitable destruction of Krypton, Scientist Jor-El makes a last ditch effort to preserve the Kryptonian way of life. In order to ensure the survival of his infant son, he cloned a sample of Kal-El's genetic sequence and sent it to Earth... Harry Potter/Smallville_

_AN: Great news everyone after some brief soul searching(which mind you involved a shaving of my head to begin my path to Enlightenment) I have officially returned all of my fics are back on track...even some new ones. _

_Before we begin I'd like to thank all my reviewers all fifteen of you guys and reply to a few questions..._

_Heather: At this point in the story it's still Harry he's just beginning his ascension into his Kryptonian form...(and he's where I give you guys a little treat if anyone can give me a reason that Harry hasn't exhibited any "abilities" that actually makes sense I'll let you guys Preview one of my newest fics) Anyway I can't really tell you what his purpose is on Earth because it is a HUGE part of the storyline, but I can say this it ties in with Kal-El and his destiny..._

_Jenniyah: Read you shall and answers will come shall they..._

_schizophrenic genius: Harry will be the protagonist for the most part...but whose to say that it will stay that way?_

_henriette: don't worry he's not going to be unconscious for the seven days(it's more like a countdown towards...) _

_Nawaki no Shinobi: As much as I'd like that there too many Xover fics and regular fics that do that I want all of my fics to be original y'know (quality over quantity) but trust me if you wait for it you'll be blown away cause what I have in mind no one has ever done this before..._

_hoyt: To answer your question yeah...I'm an avid comic fan... and for the other...Professor Milton Fine was in fact BrainIAC, but no he's not alive, not in Smallville anyway Clark destroyed his form when he stabbed him with the blade from the Fortress and consequently freed Zod to take Lex as his vessel (which was his plan all along) sorry to hear about your fic, what happened to it?_

_With that out of the way I'd like to take this time to introduce you guys to a poll... Who should be Harry's main squeeze...(I already have an idea for the girl in question and her successor but maybe you guys can give me a few new suggestions... any Harry Potter Character will do and she can be from any house... my original choice was a girl version of Blaise...and before you start yes I know the in the canon that Blaise is a boy, but there are some really good Blaise fics out there...so plz include her in your choices)_

_Okay Last interruption remember to read review and all that because I can make this fic better for you without your input..._

-----

**Chapter Two:**** A New Dawn...**

"Dammit Bella it doesn't have to be like this. Just come back to us. James, Remus, Sirius and me we're all your friends just come home." Lilly Potter tried frantically to reason with her former friend. She ducked another curse slung her way by the recently turned Dark Witch.

"We can help you if you let us. Please I want my friend back."

Bellatrix tilted her head as if she were contemplating the words of her former friend. A look of horror crossed her face as she grasped the sides of her head and fell to the ground a shrill scream emitting from her lips.

"Bella!" Lilly ran towards her fallen friend oblivious as to the battle around them. Tears graced her face as she gazed down at the prone form of the dark haired woman. Bellatrix curled into a fetal position as she began to shiver her lips moving slowly.

Lilly leaned over her and reached to turn her over. Bellatrix's mouth turned into a smirk as she pressed the tip of her wand into Lilly's stomach. Lilly gasped as her body was frozen in fear. When she gazed into the eyes of her former friend all she saw was hate and bitterness. "Bella why..."

Bellatrix sneered. " Because you have something I will never have. The love of James Potter and his child." She spat out bitterly. With that she cast a bludgeoning curse into Lilly's midsection. Lily's body flew backwards as the curse connected and landed roughly as she hit the ground, her limbs splayed out in odd directions.

She struggled to lift her head as her mouth began to fill with blood. Her midsection wracked with pain. Just before her vision went hazy, she saw the smirking face of Bellatrix shift ever so slightly as the world around them faded to black...

-----

Harry squinted as the sunlight shone down upon his face. As he sat up and opened his eyes fully, the room around him seemed slightly out of focus. He absently reached for his glasses feeling around for them before realizing that they were perched across the bridge of his nose.

He adjusted them upon his face and nearly cried out in shock. The moment he'd adjusted the frames his vision became completely skewed. He quickly pulled them off and his vision cleared slightly. It was still fuzzy but better than when he'd put the frames on completely.

Harry gave the glasses one more try before discovering that, his vision while slightly skewed was infinitely better without them.

If he concentrated hard enough on one object at a time he could see it clearly, though it was his overall vision that needed work. It seemed that his left eye was slightly better at long distance, while his right was more suited for close viewing. With a shrug he tossed the now useless glasses onto his bed and stood up.

He gave the desktop alarm clock a brief glance, before moving toward the calender upon the wall. Picking up a black marker, Harry crossed out the previous day and sat down in the weather beaten chair next to the desk.

Placing his hands upon the sides of his head, Harry sighed loudly and leaned backwards until the chair rested on its back legs. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before taking a large black book from his desk. He placed it upon his lap and opened it to the first page.

Inside were a number of crude drawings and hastily scribble notes. He began to flip through the pages and skim through its contents. As the pages progressed the drawings became more clear and complex and the notes became more cryptic.

As soon as he cam to the first clean page in the book, Harry pulled out a pencil and began to draw. Every few moments he would stop and jot down a note or two, then continue to draw. He had started this "dream journal" as a way to discover the hidden meaning of his dreams.

He actually come up with the idea originally, with a little help from Dudley. Harry had overheard him whining to his parents about a project from his summer assignments. It seemed like a good idea so Harry began to keep track of his dreams in the same manner.

He'd done this so many times that now, it had become a daily morning ritual, everyday after he'd wake, he'd write or draw whatever came to his mind. Soon, his sketch was complete and he stopped to admire his work. It was another series of glyphs similar to those that had become a constant within his dreams.

Try as he may, he could not decipher the meaning of the strange symbols. He'd even managed to sneak out to the public library and spent the day tying to uncover their origin. Suffice to say, he had come home that day late for chores and nothing to show for his efforts.

After giving the journal another once over, Harry closed it and placed it back atop his desk. He sat there for a moment contemplating the meaning of the latest of the dreams.

_'Five solar cycles? What does that mean?' _

-----

Harry quietly made his way downstairs and out the front door. After looking left and right, checking to see if he was being 'shadowed', he quickly made his way down the empty street and toward the park.

Once, there he went to the tallest tee, a large oak tree centered in the middle of everything and climbed it's branches. Once he reached a reasonable height,he settled down in its branches and closed his eyes.

He sat there quietly, listening to the sounds of children plaything and the wind whistling through the leaves of the tree. Soon, his breathing slowed and his mind began to drift away as sleep took hold of him once more. Harry smiled in his sleep as he dreamed of soaring over the world, not a care in the world. He felt the same sense of freedom as he did when riding his Firebolt.

_'No,'_ he thought .

This was different than riding his broom. With his broom, there was always that feeling that he was still constricted, that the broom was somehow holding him back. No, this was different, he felt free as he was meant to be.

_'Free?' _

_'No, not free, tree.'_ his brain slowly arousing as he slowly became aware that something was amiss. He was sure that he still could feel the feeling of weightlessness. It was hindering his ability to comprehend what his logical mind was trying to understand.

Something about trees, or bees, something. Then it clicked and his eyes snapped open.

_'Wait, wasn't I in a tree?' _

Suddenly, he was all to aware of why exactly he felt weightless. He was floating above the tree branch that he'd been sleeping on. Almost immediately after he fell. One second he's floating, the next he's plummeting toward the ground.

As the ground came closer with each passing moment, Harry resolved to close his eyes and braced himself for the jarring impact. Only to realize in shock that it had not come. Slowly, he opened one eye and came face to face with a small squirrel sitting on its tiny hind legs.

It gazed up at him as he hovered nearly a foot above its tiny frail form. Its beady black eyes meeting his in a rather interesting staring match. Harry as he contemplated his predicament spoke the only words he could find at that moment.

"Bloody Hell."

And, with that simple utterance, he made the final foot of his journey and collide with the hard ground below. The squirrel twittered angrily at the giant before it, as it turned and scampered up the tree, Harry had just vacated.

Groaning loudly, Harry pushed himself up and shook his head from side to side in an effort to clear it. After he'd raised himself to a kneeling position he began to wonder what had just occurred.

-----

As the Boy-Who-Lived sat silently underneath the tree, he suddenly looked up . He'd felt someone watching him from afar. His eyes darting back and forth. He scanned the park and all of its patrons, searching for the source of the ominous feeling that now enveloped him completely.

He quickly rose to his feet, moving quickly through the now crowded park, brushing past random people searching for his stalker.

He reached the edge of the playground, panting slightly, as he looked around once more. Harry gave a heavy sigh, he gave the park patrons, another once over. Once he was sure that whoever was watching him was gone, he ran a hand through his hair, and made his way back towards Privet Drive.

-----

The figure ducked back into the shadows as he watched the boy walk towards his place of dwelling.

_'Soon,'_ the figure thought to himself. _'His time will come.'_

A ghost of a grin graced his features as he watched the boy make his retreat. The boy was progressing at a rather accelerated rate, his awakening was near. Soon, he would approach him, and begin his training. If things continued on in this manner, he'd have to tap the other as well. But, if things went smoothly, there would be no need.

The figure rose from his hiding spot and narrowed his gaze as he watched a group of boys make their way toward the retreating boy. The figure sneered in disgust. He recognized their leader, Dursley, he believed.

_'Pathetic,'_ he shook his head sadly as he watched them surround the boy. A fight would soon break out. He began o move closer, but remained out of range. It was time to see how far along he truly was.

-----

Harry sighed as he prepared himself for another round of "Harry Hunting". It seemed that ever since the death of Dumbledore, the Order hadn't the time to ensure that he was protected. At least, not just Voldemort and the magical side of evil, but that of the Mugglekind, via Dudley Dursley and his group of friends.

He silently cursed his luck, as he heard them approaching. He had almost made it home, but now he'd have to deal with Dudley and his gang. Dudley was the first to speak.

"Oi, freak what's this here." Dudley's loud obnoxious voice rang clear. "You trying to bend in with the normals, eh?"

Harry turned to face his cousin, a bored look upon his face, as he tried to ignore the urge to empty his stomach contents onto the other boy.

"What do you want Dudders? Finally realize that you've actually managed to keep that promise to your mum."

Seeing the confused look upon his face, Harry smirked then continued.

"Come on mate, you remember, you told her that one day you'd be wider than your are tall. And as much as I'd hate to admit it, looks like you've done just that."

"Congrats, Dudder."

He turned his back on Dudley and made to push his way past the other boys, when he felt someone grab him from behind and place him in a choke hold.

Dudley squeezed as hard as he could the moment he'd latched onto Harry. How dare that freak try to belittle him.

"You are so going to pay, Freak. I'm going to destroy you in front of all these people. Then we'll see."

A small gathering of teenagers and some adults had assembled the moment Harry had been attacked. No one made a move to stop Dudley as he moved Harry into the middle of the circle holding him tightly so he couldn't escape. He gave a big grin as Harry struggled to free himself from his grasp.

"Come boys, free licks on the Freak, just like the old days. Who's first, Piers? How about you mate? Care for a go?"

Piers smirked and stepped forward, cracking his knuckles loudly, as he made his approach.

"Hold em' still Dud. I want him to feel this one."

Harry struggled to breath as Dudley continued to put pressure upon his neck. It was becoming harder to focus with the throbbing pain resonating through his head.

"Let me go, Dudley. Now is not the time to mess with me. In fact Dudders, you sure picked one Hell of a day to push me."

Dudley looked up into Piers' eyes and smirked before squeezing tighter, than ever before putting his entire weight the hold. Piers nodded and drew back his fist locking eyes with Dudley once before slamming his fist into Harry's midsection. Harry shut his eyes as he felt the wind leave his lungs.

"Pray tell dear cousin, why is that?"

Harry opened his eyes and a cold smirked crossed his features.

"Because to bad for you, today I'm pushing back."

He reached up and grasped Dudley's arm and pulled it away from his neck. He then twisted under it and swung his fist into the boy's face. The moment Piers charged, Harry was ready with another block and punch to the midsection. As soon as he was sure that both were down for the count, he continued on back to Privet Drive.

As Piers lay on the asphalt next to the unconscious Dudley, holding his abdomen and gasping for breath, desperately trying not to lose his lunch.

_'When did Potter get so strong, and his body felt so hard. Like a rock?'_

One thing for certain, Piers did see one ting unusual, about Potter just before he stuck back, it had happened so fast that he'd almost missed it. The moment Potter had opened his eyes they, were blue bright electric blue.

-----

Harry stood in his bedroom, gazing out the window, with a small smile on his face. Sure, he'd been punished for being late but it was worth it. Dudley had arrived shortly after, not saying a word just running up to his room and slamming the door shut.

He's still didn't understand what had happened. Piers punched him, but it didn't hurt and he felt stronger now. A determined look began to form upon his face, as he stared defiantly towards the night sky. He couldn't understand it completely, but Harry knew this much big things were headed his way.

Fate had much in store for the Boy-Who-Lived and the time had come to step up.

The figure nodded approvingly as he watched the boy. He was ready to be trained, hopefully he would not succumb to his second nature.

_'Soon Kon-El, you will awaken and I will be there to help you discover the way. I must prepare for the trials await.'_

The figure raised his head to the window and gave the boy a final nod, he flexed his legs as his eyes shined red and suddenly he was in the air streaking away and trail of red light in his wake.

_'Soon your time will come and with it the fall of man.'_

**-----**

**End Chapter**

_A/N: So what'd you guys think sorry for the wait but I what these next few installments to be just right. As you can see we're starting to get closer towards, Kon but we're not there yet...Major points to however can tell me the name of our Special Guest Star...Anyway more fics to come some update and new ones stay tuned and be well... TakOut_


	4. Teaser Episode: Initial ContactVisions

The following excerpt has not been edited in any way shape or form

Chapter One: Initial Contact

"Heads up, Boy Scout!"

Clark looked up just in time to see a black gloved first connect with his face. The pure force behind the blow causing him to cry out as his face jerked to the side with a distinct viciousness, that left him with the belief had he been anyone other than himself, his neck would have broken from the contact.

The shockwave caused by the contact clearly visible as the very air around him was displaced and the young Krytonian sent soaring through the air leaving a clear and devastationg path of sheer destruction in his wake.

As he crashed through numerous trees and underbrush, Clark had a brief flash of memory to the last times he'd been on the receiving end of a strength of this magnitude, a Zod infected Lex and Brainiac. Suddenly,as he came to a stop and all he could hear was the sounds of the forest being demolished as he crashed along the ground leaving a large trail of splintered wood and a mile long crater in his wake.

He sat up and gave his head a slight shake in order to clear the black spots and blurriness. He gave a pained hiss as he was rewarded for his efforts with more pain. 'Bad move.' with an audible groan, he pushed himself to his knees. His eyes constantly roaming the remaining forest, or at least what was left for some sign of his mysterious assailant.

He began to get to his feet albeit shakily and with some difficulty, just his left he heard a twig snap as it was stepped on and whirled towards the sound. As he turned, there was a slight blur of motion just barely into his blindspot. Turning once again to meet, noting but air and forest.

After a few tense moments Clark began to physically and mentally relax as his body lost its rigid form. As he began to straighten his crouched form and unclench his fists, he closed his eyes in silent relief, only to receive a large boot to his midsection, and as an almost immediate follow up an elbow to his exposed spine, sending him crashing back to the hard ground and into a moderately sized crater, curtioiousy one downed Krytonian.

Still clearly dazed by the sudden attack, Clark almost reacted to hesitantly to avoid the next assault. As he rolled to the side narrowly avoiding the boot that came crashing down toward his head, he came to the conclusion that his attacker had no qualms about finishing him off while at his weakest, Clark now recognized the fact that he'd need some outside help on this one.

Coming out of the roll onto his knees in a slight crouch, immediately on the alert, tensing his muscles in order to react at the first sign of movement. As his eyes swept through the clearing, Clark wasn't surprised to see that his assailant had vanished. He gave a low growl as searing pain swept through his body, causing him to drop to his knees, and begin to heave with violent hacks as blood began to fill his mouth.

Once the coughing fit had subsided and he'd ridden his mouth of the blood and bile, Clark reached into his pocket only to find it empty. His eyes widened slightly as he realized that sometime during the assault, he'd lost the communicator that Oliver had left for him. When the man had placed it into his palm and asked that it be kept at all times. Clark had almost refused, but he had relented just to appease Oliver, vowing that he'd hold on to it for just in case.

He turned his head slightly and squinted, activating his telescopic vision, vaguely aware of the blood dripping down his face. A slight brush of his fingers across his brow, insured that there'd be none ruining his vision for the moment.

As he began scanning the surrounding area for the misplaced device, he heard a slight movement to his left, a light footfall upon the grass, and he tensed in response preparing for the next blow. Shifting his vision slightly without turning his head as acknowledgement, he saw it a black and red blur just out of view, barely on the edge of his line of sight.

He was already in motion when the ground that he had been occupying suddenly imploded on itself. With dirt and debris saturating the air it was difficult to get a bead on his attacker's location.

This is just a teaser of the newest chapter of the retooled Birthright Saga: Exile The new prologue was posted exactly at 11:59:59 on the 31st of December. The new chapter will be posted when it's finished whenever that is. but my main concern is quality control. I liked where the original was going but after writing out twelve chapters it started to piss me off as with the whole mythos being fucked over by M and G. I love Smallville but sometimes it kinda pisses me off. But after some immense changes I think I can work with what I've got. Exile for the record is going to be kinda 'jumpy' and frantic is the right phrase I guess... Since it's set during DH and Seventh Year... Ginny will not be the love interest for Harry. The girl in question is an Allum of Hogwarts, also I'm going to be a bit of a bastard with what I do to her seeing as she's the catalyst for the...well let's not get ahead of ourselves.... also remember to read the new prologue

Nani itute ketsukaru

JERO (ジェロ)


End file.
